Humanities Fallen
by justalittleawesome
Summary: Screams, they were the screams of my petrified comrades before their lives where savagely taken from them. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. This is a one-shot. Contains: Character death.


**AN: **This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction and I'm pretty proud of it. Please review! I do **NOT** own Shingeki no Kyojin, neither the manga nor anime.

Screams, they were the screams of my petrified comrades before their lives where savagely taken from them. The smoke from the canons covered the darkened sky as titans and humans a like collapsed dead across the ground. Bodies of the innocent littered throughout the remains of their homes and buildings. It was all I could notice, ground was no longer filled with grey stones but with a sea of blood . I shook my head and looked forward with my goal for winning the war on my mind. Titans where surrounding the remainder of soldiers that were alive. My best friend was among them.

Everyone spread out and took the titans down as quickly and efficiently as possible. I swung my sword across the back of another beast when the sky was illuminated with a sudden bolt of light and beneath it was a 15 meter titan. He roared with such anger and hatred for the titans and swiftly moved amongst them and quickly killed twenty of them. As my sword swung and slit the neck of a titan, a pain filled roar rang across the field and all sounds stopped.  
>The canons stopped firing and the soldiers quickly looked at the source of the anguished sound. The only titan and the only hope for humanity was fighting the armored titan. I looked away and kept fighting, I couldn't let my worry for him get in the way of our freedom. It was no longer than fifteen minutes and all but one of the titans were deceased. Humanity has won. A sudden sound made me look to the right. The armored titan bit into the back of our comrades' neck. His titan body fell to the ground while he was hitting the hands the titan that held him. The armored titan dropped him to the ground and preceded to slowly torcher him. I flung myself forwards as quickly as I could but not before he pressed his big toe against Eren's arm with all its pressure and crushed his arm until it was no longer attached. His bloodcurdling scream echoed across the battle field that was once Shiganshina, his home town. I tried moving faster but I was so far it took me five minutes to reach him but I was too late. Both his legs and his other arm were no longer attached to his body.<p>

I swung swiftly, turning my body so that I could put all of my speed and strength into slicing the bastards' neck. Its body went limp and fell sideways, falling onto one of the abounded homes. I dropped to the ground and collapsed net to my fallen friend. He looked up at me and smiled as much as he could through the pain. 'So we finally did it' he hoarsely said. I just smiled and nodded my head. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. 'Hey Levi, when I die watch over Mikasa and Armin for me' he said with his voice fading off. 'Of course I will shitty brat' he just nodded his head and spoke his last words.' Now all of the titans are gone' with that Eren Yeager, humanities hope was dead.

Sobs rung throughout the sky from Mikasa and Armin. While everyone else quietly sniffled for the death of their friend. I watched as they placed the casket into the ground and immediately started to fill the hole with dirt, as if he didn't deserve so much as a second glance while being put in there. It had been hours and I was still standing in front of his gravestone, reading it repeatedly. 'Here lies Eren Yeager, humanities hope. His death saved the lives of hundreds more. For that he will always be remembered.' I sunk to my knees as the words replayed in my head. "He will always be remembered? Yes by those who knew him not by those who thought his death was necessary and good for humanity. His death just shows that all the titans are deceased. Fucking pricks." I remembered hearing that while walking towards the inner city.

An hour passed and my shoulders hunched forward as tears finally slipped down my face. My body shook as sobs racked my body. I put my head in my hands for support. The tears grew sparser and the sobs diminished as I finally looked up to see the sun shining brightly and the sounds of birds chirping in the wind. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. I found my way to my feet my face still tilted upwards feeling the heat of the sun hit my face. I turned around and walked away from his grave without looking back. The wind blew across my face as it whispered 'Good luck Levi' into my ears.

Eren Yeager, humanities hope and my best friend was now among humanities fallen.


End file.
